24 June 1999
Show ; Name *Glastonbury 99: Lamacq and Peel ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-06-24 ; Comments *A Glastonbury special where Peel and Steve Lamacq are DJing at the event. * The Pig shouts out the words Peelenium 1918 followed by the audience behind her saying the same thing. *In March 2015, a new recording was made available courtesy of max-dat. It includes the majority of the tracks previously available on the mix (from midway through Cornershop to the end of the Undertones). Sessions *John Peel ('Fat Boy') and Steve Lamacq ('Slim') doing a Glastonbury Mix Tracklisting :(Lamacq introduces the show and Peel mentions to him that the dress standards are very poor in Glastonbury) *Hole: Awful (CD Single) Geffen *Manic Street Preachers: Tsunami (CD Single) Epic :(Lamacq talks about the Glastonbury event) *Chemical Brothers: Out Of Control (CD Single) Freestyle Dust :(Lamacq talks about the weather at Glastonbury) *Offspring: The Kids Aren't Alright (CD Single) Columbia *Jungle Brothers: V.I.P. (CD Single) Gee Street :(Lamacq talks to Peel about the events at Glastonbury) *Skunk Anansie: Lately (CD Single) Virgin :(Glastonbury trailer) *Grand Larceny: No Time For Playin' (12") Southern Fried :(Emily Eavis talks about the Glastonbury Festival) *Gomez: Bring It On (CD Single) Hut *Freestylers Featuring Definition Of Sound: Here We Go (CD Single) Freskanova :(Peel talks about the food at the event) *Pavement: Major Leagues (LP - Terror Twilight) Domino *Bis: Detour (CD Single) Wiiija :(Peel mentions that the other tracks on the Bis single are good) *Cay: Princes & Princesses (7") EastWest *ISAN: Reno (12" - Digitalis) Liquefaction Empire :(Orbital talk about their experiences at Glastonbury) *Orbital: Chime (v/a CD Album - The Glastonbury Broadcasts Vol 1) New Musical Express :(JP: 'Don't worry regular listeners, there will be a Peelenium tonight') *Angel Alanis: Shock Pit (2x12" - The Subconscious State Of Techno) Contaminated Muzik *Buju Banton: Fake Smile (7") Greensleeves Peelenium 1918 #George Robey & Clara Evelyn: First Love, Last Love, Best Love #Courtland & Jeffries: Goodbye-ee Sung #Harry Weldon: What Do You Want To Make Those Eyes For #Dorothy Ward: I Want A Girl :(JP: 'At least two of those I could have sang along with') *Petit Vodo: Special Secator (10" - Monom) Vicious Circle :(Peel and Lamacq toss a coin to select who would go first to do the Mix and Lamacq goes for Heads and wins and decides to go first in the Mix) *Pedro: unknown *Headchecks: Sweet Harriet (v/a LP - Punk Rock Disc 2) Speedowax *P.S. I Love You: Where On Earth Is Kevin Shields? (7") Rocket Girl : (Peel does a spoken word song mentioning about Glastonbury similar to the lines of Baz Luhrmann's Everybody's Free To Wear Sunscreen) Steve Lamacq ('Slim') Mix: #Fatboy Slim: Sho Nuff # #Cornershop: Brimful Of Asha (Norman Cook Remix) # #Cypress Hill: Insane In The Brain # #Chemical Brothers: Hey Boy Hey Girl # #Stone Roses: Fools Gold (Grooverider's Mix) # #Underworld: Shudder / King Of Snake (Fatboy Slim Remix) # #Blur: Trade Stylee (Alex Bugman Remix) # John Peel ('Fat Boy') and Steve Lamacq ('Slim') Mix: #Bad Livers: Lust For Life # #Studio 32 And Luis Radio: Universal Groove # #Culture: Lion's Rock # #House music # #Picketts: Should I Stay Or Should I Go? # #Maloko: In The Midnight Hour # #Steeleye Span: Bryan O'Lynn / The Hag With the Money (Medley) # #Drum And Bass music # #Sheena Easton: 9 To 5 # #Altered Images: Happy Birthday # #Wayne Wonder & Cutty Ranks: Lambada # #UU Madoo & Capt. Barky: Mix Up # #Fuzz: The Beginning # #House music # #Status Quo: Down Down # #Kop Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone # #Nirvana: Smells Like Teen Spirit # #Pepe Kalle: Roger Milla # #Bentley Rhythm Ace: This Is Carbootechnodiscotechnobooto # #Cuban Boys: Cognoscenti Vs Intelligentsia # #Raindrops: That Boy John # #Howlin' Wolf: Goin' Down Slow # #Blur: Song 2 # #Undertones: Teenage Kicks # Tracks marked # are found in Files 2 to 6. File ;Name *1) 020A-H11697XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) Glastbutno1918a.mp3 *3) Glastbutno1918b.mp3 *4) Peel19990624 Glastbutno1918a.mp3 *5) Peel19990624 Glastbutno1918b.mp3 *6) jp240699.mp3 ;Length *1) 03:58:56 *2) 01:02:00 *3) 01:01:58 *4) 01:02:00 *5) 01:01:58 *6) 01:53:30 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *6) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H11697/1) *2) & 3)http://www.mediafire.com/?jwkwcz22nmu (re-up by SIG) *4) Mooo (Part 1) *5) Mooo (Part 2) *6) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:AndrewT Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library